


First Time

by Doubledoppeldonger



Category: Borderlands
Genre: Bottom!Jack, First Time, M/M, Smut, domestic AU, male sex, very poor attempt at plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-11
Updated: 2016-04-11
Packaged: 2018-06-01 15:41:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6526192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doubledoppeldonger/pseuds/Doubledoppeldonger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aka ‘Gaytrain to Bottom!Jack-ville’<br/>Pairing: Jackothy <br/>Domestic au where Jack and Tim have been dating a few months but haven’t had sex yet. Now they do. </p>
<p>Basically 3051 words of smut with an attempt at plot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Time

Timothy had never felt more comfortable in his life then how he did right now. Sandwiched between the arm of the couch and his boyfriend, who laid on top of him as they watched a movie. It was warm and cosy and he loved it. Tim smiled to himself and dragged his fingers through Jack's hair, his locks messy and untamed from the lack of gel. They had both been inside all day snuggling up against each other and found no need to make an effort into appearance. He couldn't tell if Jack was sleeping or not, it was dark and the only light came from the TV and a small lamp over near the front door to his apartment.   
  
A dull rumble of thunder could be heard way off in the distance, causing Tim to look up at the window nearby. It wasn't the greatest of views from Tim's apartment. Being on a lower level, buildings obscured much of what a view could, but it still gave off a nice urban vibe to Tim.   
  
Besides he didn't want to be on the top floors anyway.   
  
The rain had kicked in about halfway through their fourth movie of the day and hadn't stopped since, pattering and trickling down his large window, giving the plants on his balcony a much needed watering. Tim pulled out one of his hands from underneath his blanket and pressed it against the back of his neck. He could feel the cool air from outside through the window and it made him shiver a little, this caught Jack's attention. He sat up slightly and looked at Tim.   
  
"You alright babe?" His voice was rough from the lack of use and his eyes were half lidded lazily, "Do you need another blanket?"   
  
Tim chuckled quietly, "No I'm fine, you can go back to sleep if you want."   
  
Jack grumbled quietly and shifted his body upwards, pressing his face into Tim's neck, "Wasn't sleeping, 'm thinking"   
  
Tim's ears flushed hotly when he felt Jack drag his lips lazily down his neck, making obscenely loud kissing noises as he went. Just as he was about to protest, Jack leaned up and pressed little kisses on Tim's jaw, slowly making his way towards his lips.   
  
Tim let out a pleased sigh when Jack finally captured his lips with his own, engaging in a sloppy but deep kiss. Jack pushed up on his elbows a bit more, settling his weight comfortably as he slipped his tongue into the other's mouth, indulging in the way the corner's of Tim's mouth twitch in surprise. Tim sighed happily at Jack being gentle, feeling the older man's large hand press lovingly against his own and his tongue exploring his mouth at a slow and meaningful pace.   
  
Of course, it isn't too long before the pace speeds up into something a little hotter. Jack's hand on Tim's moves up to teasingly tug through slightly ginger locks, mouth now suckling along the freckled man's neck. Tim lets out a few appreciative moans and dragged his fingertips along Jack's back, earning a low groan from the man.   
  
Jack moved back to his lips, slightly breathless as his tongue flicked up against Tim's teasingly. His large hand danced along his shoulder and kneaded it lovingly. The younger man couldn't help but let out a small whine and bucked his hips upwards at the contact, grinding his half-hardness against Jack through the blanket between them.   
  
Jack stilled for a moment and Tim flinched, cursing himself internally for being so reckless. Tim broke apart the kiss and sat up, causing Jack to pull back. Tim ran a hand through his hair, trying to hide the hotness in his cheeks as if Jack could see how much he was blushing in this light.   
  
They had been together a few months now and Tim had learnt from a couple of acts that Jack was still wary about having sex with him. He didn't know if it was because he was a man, or if it was because of their weirdly strange facial resemblance, Tim just didn't push into asking for details and kept quiet about it. It kinda stung the first time it happened, Tim was pretty eager and Jack suddenly pulled off him like he was made of fire. Jack did a lot of apologising afterwards, but Tim said it was fine and they carried on.   
  
Jack looked down at Tim and with the lighting from the TV he could barely make out the furrows in his brow. The older man opened his mouth to say something, but Tim cut him off.   
  
"I-I, um, sorry about that," Tim sat up more, pushing Jack's chest slightly and moved to get up, "I'll grab some drinks and you pick the next movie, yeah?"   
  
"Kiddo, wait." Jack pulled Tim back down onto the couch, making Tim flinch again.   
  
Tim braced himself for another string of apologies from Jack and got ready to counter when-   
  
"I want to do it."   
  
Tim blinked, that wasn't the sentence he was expecting, "Wh-what?"   
  
"I want to have sex with you Tim," Jack cupped Timothy's face with both of his hands and made him look directly at him, "I've been thinking about it a lot and... I know I've been a complete asshole to you and it's unfair but, yeah, I want to do it."   
  
Timothy's jaw dropped slightly and he felt his chest swell with emotion. For Jack to trust him this much, well, it was certainly something.   
  
"You sure Jack?" Tim took ahold of the hands on his face and pulled them down, "Because, we don't have to if you're-"   
  
"I'm sure," Jack smirked slightly, "And I know that I'm an absolute boss in bed but, I want you to show me the ropes this time... Just to be safe."   
  
Tim's blush spread to the entirety of his face, and judging by the snicker from Jack, he must of been able to see it. His jaw still hung open slightly as Jack got up from the couch, reaching for a remote and turning off the TV, waving it teasingly at Tim.   
  
"Well? Don't keep me waiting pumpkin, I'm not a patient man."  
  
Timothy stood up abruptly, making Jack chuckle before he grabbed his wrist and pulled the other man along to the bedroom.   
  
It was a bit of a stumble to get there, it was dark and Jack had bumped into the side of the door frame leading into the short hallway. Tim's giggles were short-lived as he nearly tripped over one of the many cat toys lying about the place.   
  
Stepping into the bedroom, Tim leaned down to turn on his bedside lamp before Jack's lips were suddenly on his in a heated frenzy. Tim's legs found the side of the bed and he was pushed back onto it, regaining himself as Jack climbed over him. Jack moaned obscenely as Tim found a surge of confidence and groped the his ass, squeezing his cheeks tightly between his palms.   
  
Their kissing was wet and sloppy, too much tongue and teeth, the complete opposite from before. The kisses beforehand had been warm and loving, when this was just downright dirty and full of lust and Tim was so into it.   
  
Jack grounded his hips down onto Tim's, the man beneath him squirming. Timothy's face was hot and bright red from the attention, but he couldn't care less, just feeling the growing bulge in Jack's pants against his own made him whimper excitedly. Jack's teeth caught Tim's bottom lip and bit down almost too harshly, causing him to let out a sound similar to a squeak.   
  
Jack pulled back and grinned down at Tim, he pulled his shirt over his head and lifted Tim slightly to pull off his. When the cold air hit Tim, he shivered slightly, he leaned up close to where Jack was straddling him and brought his lips to his collarbone.   
  
Jack let out a pleased sigh as Tim's thumbs circled and teased his swollen pecs. Tim's hands moved south, more than relieved to feel Jack's hardness through his jeans. He fumbled with the button and zipper a bit, making Jack laugh as he suckled and nipped the side of Tim's neck.   
  
"Commando... Really?" Tim mumbled, pulling Jack's hard on straight from his jeans and giving the head a teasing flick with his thumb.   
  
"Mm... I wanted to bring this up sometime today kiddo, like I said, I've been thinking about it." Jack purred slightly as Tim stroked him up and down.   
  
"Well, pants off handsome, I want you on the bed."   
  
Jack moaned slightly at Tim's command and they both stood up. Jack immediately pushed his jeans to the floor and jumped back onto the bed. He leaned back on his elbows and sprawled out for Tim, making the other bite his lip.   
  
Tim dropped his track pants to the floor, but kept his boxers on, leaning down between Jack's legs. He dragged his nails along the inside of Jack's thighs and brought his mouth close to his flagging erection.   
  
Jack let out a shaky breath, "You're taking too long."    
  
"S-sorry..." Tim leant forward and gave Jack a testing lick, dragging his tongue along the underside of Jack's cock. Tim's breath hitched slightly at the taste of Jack and he feels as if it's all he wants on his tongue for the rest of the night.   
  
A happy moan escapes Jack's lips as Tim starts to stroke him and kiss the top of his member. While he's distracted, Tim fumbles with his free hand to reach the cardboard box underneath his bed. He didn't really want Jack seeing what was inside his box, not now anyway. Unfortunately, the box is just out of his reach and he has to pull off of Jack to get to it.   
  
Tim opens the box, making sure it's other contents aren't visible to Jack and pulls out a half-empty bottle of lube. Jack raises an eyebrow at this.   
  
"Oh kitten, I didn't know you were so desperate for me."   
  
Tim sends a glare Jack's way, not sure if the man was joking or not. He pops the cap of the bottle and spreads a good amount over his fingers.   
  
"Have you done this before?" Tim asks, bringing his clean hand back to Jack's cock, giving it a few pumps.   
  
Jack purses his lips before nodding slightly. This time it's Tim's turn to raise an eyebrow, Jack's face flushes and he knocks the side of Tim's head with his knee.   
  
Timothy chuckles before he lets go of Jack to lift one of his legs onto his shoulder, trying to get easy access to Jack's entrance.   
  
"Shift closer to the edge of the bed, handsome."   
  
As soon as Jack does, Tim immediately gets to work. The lube isn't as cold as Jack expected, but it still makes him jolt and his muscles tighten up. Tim smiles and starts kissing along Jack's shaft again, coaxing him into relaxing once more. When he does, Tim gently pushes his first two fingers in.   
  
When Tim's fingers are in to the knuckle, Jack lets out a shaky breath and his hand comes down to grip the other man's free shoulder.   
  
"Come on... Move them already."   
  
Tim would've made a crack about how impatient Jack was, but with the way his own cock was aching to get inside Jack, he wanted it just as badly.   
  
He still wants to be careful though, and applies more lube before he begins stretching Jack out. He barely manages to get in a third finger, Jack tightening around him a lot more as it gets buried in him. When Jack had loosened around his fingers, he started curling them along the bundle of nerves, breaking his concentration to look up at Jack's reaction. The older man let out a colourful string of curses and pleased moans before the grip on Tim's shoulder tightened.   
  
"Shit- fuck, T-Tim wait!"   
  
Tim immediately stops and uncurls his fingers. He looks up at Jack, the man's face is flushed and slight curses and gasps fall from his lips as he tries to regain himself. Did he hurt Jack? He used a good amount of lube and was really careful about how he stretched Jack out.   
  
"Did I hurt you?" Tim's voice came out husky from being unused and he felt the leg propped up on his shoulder shiver.   
  
"N-No... I just..." Jack paused and smirked down at Tim, "I'm seriously about to blow my load and I don't want to waste it now."   
  
Timothy splutters, making Jack chuckle breathlessly. Tim narrows his eyes and curls his fingers again, making Jack's laughter falter.   
  
Tim reaches into the box and pulls out a condom before shoving the brown shoebox back under the bed. Jack lifts his leg off of Tim's shoulder and shuffles around on the bed so that he's leaning back against the headboard.   
  
Timothy stands up and winces as his knees pop slightly from being in the same position too long. He places the condom and lube next to Jack before hooking his fingers into his waistband.   
  
"C'mon baby, let daddy see the goods." Jack purrs quietly, eyeing Tim's bulge.   
  
"Please don't call yourself that."   
  
Jack snorts, making Timothy roll his eyes. He hesitates before pushing down his boxers and letting them hit the floor.   
  
He tries to gracefully step out of them and kneels on the bed, moving in between Jack's legs. Tim brings his eyes to Jack's face and only just notices the wide-eye expression the older man is giving his dick.   
  
When comparing their sizes, they are both just above average size, Jack's just that bit longer than Tim. But compared to Jack, Tim is a lot thicker. He finally tears his gaze away from the throbbing member to meet Tim's eyes and he bites his lip teasingly.   
  
Tim makes a quiet noise somewhere between a whine and a moan and quickly grabs the condom beside Jack, tearing it open. Once he's snug inside it, he grabs the lube bottle again and completely covers his cock in the thick liquid, using a considerable amount and making a bit of a mess while doing so.   
  
"C-Can you pull back your legs for me?" Tim asks, shifting his weight between his legs as he moved closer to position himself.   
  
Jack nodded briefly before curling his fingers under his thighs, pulling back his knees and spreading himself wider. Tim felt like he could've come at the sight.   
  
He steadies and presses himself against Jack, one hand gripping his hips as the other spreads Jack's cheek.   
  
Jack was trying his best to keep himself from tensing up as Tim started to push in. As the head pops in, he looks up at Jack, who's breathing harshly. He has head leant back against the headboard and his grip on his thighs has made his knuckles white. 

Tim leaned forward to press a tentative kiss to Jack’s bottom lip as his hips continued to move forward. Jack let out an oddly high pitched whine against Tim as their hips finally connected.

They both stilled, panting heavily. Jack released his thighs and wrapped them around Tim, leaning in close for a kiss. Tim smiled slightly and pecked at Jack’s lips before deepening it a little more. He could feel Jack smirk into the kiss as his hips twitched forward impatiently.

“C’mon then timtams,” Jack whispered into his ear, “show me what ya got.”

Tim let out a whine and bit his lip before gripping Jack’s hips tightly. He starts moving slowly because he knows that he’s not going to last long, especially not with Jack beneath him, his large arms wrapped around his shoulders tightly and his head thrown back.

“Jesus, Jack…” Timothy mumbles, mouthing at Jack’s exposed neck as his hips begin to pump back and forth faster. Jack starts letting out shamelessly loud moans as Tim rocks against his sweet spot.

They’re both sweaty messes, pressed closely to each other. One of Tim’s hands slides up Jack’s body and up to his neck, cupping it from behind and making Jack raise his head. He pressed kisses to the corner of Jack’s mouth, the man quickly turned his head in response and was soon grunting and moaning into the heat of Tim’s mouth. After a particularly aggressive groan from Jack, it sparked a raise in Tim’s rhythm and Jack’s head was thrown back with a pleasured cry.

It’s a little while longer before Tim’s hips stutter and his jaw quivers. Jack picks up on this through his lust filled haze.

  
“You… Gonna come baby?” Jack asked, a little breathless. Tim nodded in response and brought his hand down to Jack’s dripping cock, clasping around it carefully. Tim indulges in the way Jack jolts in his hand and lets out shaky breaths from Tim’s actions.

Tim feels his orgasm coming closer and bucks roughly into Jack. The man beneath him lets out a loud yelp and arches his back, coming all over his stomach and Tim’s hand.

As Jack tightens around him, he yells Jack’s name and his hips come to a stop buried deep within Jack.

It takes him a moment to register Jack’s large hand sweeping away the near ginger locks away from his forehead. He looks down to see Jack with a satisfied smile plastered on his face, he returns it.

“Wow cupcake, you didn’t blow it,” Jack chuckled, “Well… We both did actually… but you get what I’m saying.”

Tim snorts and hangs his head in defeat, “Yes… I guess we did.”

He leant down and gave Jack a quick kiss before pulling out of him gently. He takes care of clean-up slowly, his legs are cramping up and he’s sure Jack’s going to be aching tomorrow, but it was so worth it.

He comes back from his bathroom to find Jack under the covers, Tim climbs into bed and wraps his arms around him, holding the older man close. Tim’s starts drifting off before Jack shifts slightly.

“Hey Tim…” he whispers.

“Yeah, Jack?”

“My asshole really burns right now.”

Tim snorts loudly, unable to hold in his laughter, burying his face into the space between Jack’s neck and the pillow.

“I love you too, Jack.”

**Author's Note:**

> First time writing smut, feedback would be super nice


End file.
